Kolulu and Lori
Koruru (コルル, Koruruhttp://www.worldlingo.com/ma/enwiki/en/Help:Japanese) and Lori (しおり, Shiorihttp://www.worldlingo.com/ma/enwiki/en/Help:Japanese) in the Japanese version) are one of the most influential and important teams in the tournament. She was the reason Gash aspired to become a kind king. Her ability is a claw and fist influenced transformation style. Shiori Shiori first found Koruru on the streets of Mochinoki city and brought her to her house. She gave Kolulu a bath and dressed her in her old pajamas before sitting down for dinner. Shiori then asks Koruru for her name and tells her that her parents were probably worrying about her. After learning that Koruru had no family, she insisted that Koruru stay and even offered to be Koruru's big sister, trying to make herself a caring and nurturing mother, compared to the lack of attention she received from her own family.Shiori even went as far as to make a doll, which she spent a week to carefully stitch for Koruru so that she wouldn't feel lonely when she was at school. The next day, she goes to the neighbourhood park to pick Koruru up and offers to carry her home, causing Gash to become envious over their close relationship. That night, after Koruru goes to bed, Shiori stares at the crown of flowers Koruru made, telling herself that everything was different now since she had a family. She remembers how the lack of attention she received from her parents, whose schedules were always busy and sadly states that they weren't family. She stares at the sleeping Koruru and remembers how Koruru had told her that she had no family, stating fiercely that if that was true, she would adopt her. The pink book in Koruru's bag starts shining brightly and Shiori picks it up. Her hand starts turning the pages by itself and she recites the incantation on the first page. Koruru wakes up and sees Shiori reciting the incantation and screams at her to stop reading it. Koruru is too late and Shiori completes the incantation, transforming Koruru into a violent, fearsome monster with a savage and lethal personality. The Evil Koruru escapes from Shiori's house and Shiori runs after her. She witnesses Koruru attacking the citizens of Mochinoki city and asks her if ahe was really Koruru. Koruru realizes that Shiori is her bookkeeper and assures her that she is indeed Koruru. The evil Koruru tells Shiori to read more spells, but Shiori, noticing that Koruru's claws were disappearing, refuses to do so, hoping that if she did not use the spellbook, Koruru would stay kind and gentle. Before returning to normal, Koruru tells Shiori that she will have to read the spell again as they were chosen to fight in the battle and that she could not run from destiny before falling unconscious at the scene and being brought home by Shiori. The next day, Shiori remembers the destruction created by the Evil Koruru and silently cries, begging someone to save gentle Koruru. Later, Shiori brings Koruru to the park to play and realizes that Koruru does not remember her transformation. She tries to convince herself that as long as she doesn't read the book, nothing would happen. Shiori becomes momentarily distracted about Koruru's transformation and Koruru suddenly asks her what had happened yesterday. Shiori tells her that nothing happened and aims the ball at Koruru to avoid answering. The ball rolls onto the road and Koruru walks to the road to retrieve the ball and Shiori warns her to be careful. However, just as she finishes speaking, Shiori hears the horn of a truck and remembers how the Evil Koruru had told her that she wouldn't be able to run away from the battle. Shiori screams at Koruru to stop but she is too late and the enormous truck heads for Koruru. Shiori grabs Koruru's spellbook and hastily recites "Zeruku" so that Koruru could escape. They quickly encounter Gash and Kiyomaro and while reluctant, Shiori starts fighting and her desperate wish to protect Koruru earns her the second spell, "Zerusen", which allows Koruru to gain the upper hand. Gash then realizes that both Shiori and Koruru were crying and struggles to comprehend why the duo were crying and fighting. Shiori begs Gash and Kiyomaro to stop fighting and uses "Zeruku". Gash then recognizes Shiori and tells Kiyomaro to stop reciting the spells. Whilst restraining Koruru, Gash remarks to Kiyomaro that a kind older sister like Shiori, who was fighting with tears in her eyes, should have a good reason to do so. Gash then yells out to Shiori that he didn't want to fight if they didn't. Koruru uses this as a distraction and is about to kill Gash until Shiori intervenes by taking the attack. She hugs Koruru tightly and shows her Tina, trying to get Koruru to remember who she was. Koruru then slowly reverts back to her normal state. After realizing that she had nearly destroyed the park, Koruru tells Gash to burn her book. Shiori, after learning that Koruru would disappear if the book was burnt, tries to convince Koruru not to do it but Koruru told her that even though she knew that reading the spell would cause more destruction, Shiori still did it because she couldn't run away, forcing Shiori to face the truth and admit that she was indeed, unable to escape from the battle. Kiyomaro, seeing that there was no other choice, tricks Gash into burning Koruru's book. Shiori cries and begs Koruru not to go, stating that she would be alone again. Koruru, however, stated that Shiori would never be alone as she would always be looking after her, causing Shiori to smile again. Koruru finally fades away, leaving Shiori in tears but fully assured that she would never be alone again. Shiori makes a cameo appearance in Chapter 304, staring at Tina and remembering Koruru. One month after the tournament ended, Shiori was sent a letter from Koruru about the current status of the Demon World along with a photograph of the demon children that took part in the battle for the throne. Koruru Koruru was wandering about the streets of Mochinoki city on a rainy day alone. Her face was streaked with mud and her clothes were soaked with water, hinting that she had travelled for a long time in search for a bookkeeper but nobody bothers to spare even a glance at her until Shiori finds her and brings her to her house. Koruru takes a liking to Shiori, clinging onto her and refusing to let go until she placed her on a chair. Koruru then notices several notes between Shiori and her parents, both of which claimed that they were busy and could not meet. Shiori gives Koruru a bath and change of clothes before they start their dinner. Shiori tells Koruru that her parents should be panic-strickened and be looking for her by now but Koruru sadly states that she had no parents and that she was all alone. Upon hearing that, Shiori offers her to stay at her place and tells Koruru to call her "nee-chan", meaning older sister. The next day, Koruru goes to the park and meets Gash. Surprised, Koruru yells out "Gash" but Gash introduces himself and asks for her name. While astonished that Gash did not remember her, Koruru introduces herself and shows Gash the doll Shiori had made for her. Gash becomes upset and jealous over Tina's extravagant design, which took Shiori a week to make with pure silk and velvet, compared to that of his Vulcan 300, which took Kiyomaro 5 minutes to make with "a snack box and a couple of chopsticks". Shiori arrives and Koruru gives her the crown of flower she had made in gratitude for Shiori and Shiori thanks her for it. Shiori carries Koruru home and Gash is shown to be rather envious over their close bond. That night, after Koruru went to bed, Shiori discovers her spell book and starts reciting the first spell, Koruru wakes up in time to see Shiori chanting the first spell and screams at her not to read it. However, Koruru is too late and she is transformed into a hideous monster with a nightmarish alternate personality that only cared about fighting and winning the tournament, which was programmed into her since she never would want to fight normally. Koruru runs wild and attacks several Mochiniki citizens. She catches sight of the stunned Shiori and notices the book in her hand, deducing that Shiori must be the bookkeeper. Koruru urges Shiori to read more spells, telling her that she wanted to do more. Shiori refuses to do so and Koruru starts reverting back to normal. However, before reverting back to her original state, Koruru tells Shiori that she would not be able to escape from the battle since it was their destiny and that sooner or later, Shiori would be forced to read the spell again before collapsing at the scene of the "crime", covered in blood. The next day, Koruru is shown to have no memory of transforming and Shiori brings her to the park to play. In the middle of playing, Koruru asks Shiori what had happened to her yesterday but Shiori hastily throws the ball towards her to avoid further discussion. Koruru fails to catch it and the ball rolls towards the road. Koruru goes to retrieve the ball and Shiori hears the horn of the truck, realizing that the transformed Koruru's words, that she wouldn't be able to escape from the fight, was indeed true. The enormous truck comes roaring at Koruru and Shiori is forced to read the first spell again to prevent Koruru's death. The transformed Koruru goes berserk again and starts attacking innocent passer-bys. Kiyomaro and Gash arrives at the scene and uses "Zakeru" to stop Koruru. The two pairs start battling and Gash and Kiyomaro gains the upper hand at first due to Shiori's reluctance to cast spells. However, after Shiori's desire to protect Koruru earns her a new spell, "Zerusen", Koruru manages to overpower Gash. Gash then notices that both Koruru and Shiori were crying, not understanding why they were fighting and crying at the same time. Gash requests Kiyomaro to stop chanting the spells and Koruru uses this opportunity to attack Gash. When Gash tells Shiori that he will stop attacking, Koruru tells Gash not to underestimate an opponent like her and prepares to kill Gash. However, Shiori takes the blow instead and embraces Koruru, causing Koruru to turn back to normal. After Kolulu awakens and sees the large amount of destruction she caused, she voluntarily chooses to go back to the Mamodo World to stop herself from hurting any more people. She tells Gash that mamodos with a weak will to fight were given aggressive personalities so that they can't run away from the fight. Gash still refuses to do burn her book but Kiyomaro, seeing that Koruru wanted very badly to remain on the human world but was putting her own feelings aside for the sake of others, realizes that there was no other way and tricks Gash into moving closer towards Koruru's book and then chanting "Zakeru". Gash gets angry with Kiyomaro but Kiyomaro states with a heavy heart that there was no other way. Before leaving, Koruru tells Shiori that she would never be alone because she would always be watching over Shiori. Koruru's final words, about her desires for a kind, generous king that would stop the painful battles the mamodos who did not want to fight were forced into, become the pillar for Gash's reasons to become a kind king in the tournament for the remainder of the series. Koruru returns in spirit to help Gash and Kiyomaro in their final battle against Clear Note, offering him the use of a spell that protects them from any harmful effects. This spell, Shin Raifojio, is referred to by Koruru as a "kind spell." Gash assures Koruru that he was nearing his goal to become a kind king, causing Koruru to cry tears of joy. She later uses the spell once again to protect Vino, Clear Note's partner, from dying in the airless atmosphere of space after his book is burned. One month after Gash becomes king, Koruru is shown greeting Gash and Umagon along with Tio. She attends the same class and school as Gash, Tio, Kanchome, Umagon, Patie and Byonko. Koruru also sends a letter to Shiori, updating her with the current happenings of the Demon World along with a photograph of all the demons that took part in the tournament for kingship. In the photograph, Koruru is featured beside Tio and Ted. Spells. Note: the next few spells listed here have not appeared in the anime or manga; they are only seen in either the TCG or video games. Zerudo: 'Kolulu levitates as she summons a powerful energy shield to absorb attacks. (Assist/Defense) 'Geo La Zerudo: 'Kolulu thrusts her claws into the ground, and they appear from below the enemy to form a spike attack, or around Kolulu to form a wall. (Attack/Defense) 'Zerarusen: Kolulu's claws are rapidly shot at the opponent like torpedoes. (Attack) '''Raja Zerusen: '''Kolulu's fists become grandly enlarged and are shot at the opponent. (Attack) Trivia *Kolulu has the distinction of being the very first female Mamodo to make an appearance. *Kolulu also has the distinction of being Gash's first Mamodo friend. *Kolulu and Shiori are the first team to appear in which both members are female. *When Gash and Kolulu first meet, Kolulu recognizes him, even saying "Gash!" in her head. Then when Gash asks her name, she thinks "He doesn't remember me?" Although it is never revealed, it can be assumed that Gash and Kolulu had some kind of a relationship in the Mamodo world. *Kolulu's color and hair style is reminiscent of a Chansey from Pokemon. A healing/nurse type as well. Category:Mamodo Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters